


S.H.I.E.L.D FILES [FULL RELEASE]

by hiraethia



Series: all for the avengers (and the world) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avengers, Avengers AU, Fanart, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Origin Story, Superheroes, mention of conversion therapy, shield files, these are the files on everyone who's gonna play a role in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethia/pseuds/hiraethia
Summary: Alright. I’ll just get started then.My name is David Vincent Wymack, current and soon-to-be former Director of SHIELD. It is September 8th, 2019. This will be my final recorded memo in these files, as I'll be stepping down pretty soon. So if you’re accessing and hearing this I sure hope it’s through wonderfully legal means and not via hacking or any of that shit.--When he stepped down from SHIELD, Wymack left Stuart a whole database of files and notes, and one mission only: to protect the rapidly changing world from the threats no one else can see. Stuart Hatford may be the only person Wymack trusts enough to take on the task - but he cannot do it alone.





	1. MEMO #326 - TRANSCRIPTION

Alright. I’ll just get started then.

My name is David Vincent Wymack, current and soon-to-be former Director of SHIELD. It is September 8th, 2019. This will be my final recorded memo in these files, as I'll be stepping down pretty soon. So if you’re accessing and hearing this I sure hope it’s through wonderfully legal means and not via hacking or any of that shit.

There are many reasons why I founded SHIELD. It’s a thought I’d been nursing for a while, especially after Kevin...went down, 74 years ago. I never believed he was killed in action. I spent the next decade searching for him, combing the oceans, trying everything I could, and I found nothing. Tried looking for the Tesseract, tried looking for any traces of radiation or activity or that goddamn plane or even those bombs. Nothing. It was Kayleigh who finally convinced me to let it...go. To move on.

[Laughter] Moving on. People like me can’t do that. I never know how to fucking settle. So even when I ended the search, I stayed in the military. Worked with Abby and Kayleigh and Justin to continue the work of SSR, even after the second war ended. Our mission? Take down whatever of the Ravens was left, and to destroy everything they had. 

My son may have died to save the free world, but the Ravens...they’re a never-ending flock. Oh, we fought. We fought for so, so long. And no one ever knew about it. We were a covert operation after all. I guess that’s the thing about being...I don’t know, about helping people. They don’t know you ever did it. They don’t know the sacrifices, and they never will. They knew Kevin put himself in the Arctic but they didn’t know Kevin. 

[Long pause] We liked to call ourselves the Foxes. Agile. Responsive. Tricksters. We did whatever it took to take down Raven bases and extract useful information. We did it for as long as it took. Sometimes it fucked us up. But we did it because we had to. Over the next several years or so we managed to take down most of the prominent Raven headquarters and bases all over the world. Of course something was bound to go wrong, you know? 

To this day I have no idea how, but they’d been able to replicate some form of Whittier’s serum. It wasn’t complete, oh no. It was nowhere close. But the fact that they’d been able to even get that far terrifies me. The base that had that replica, it was the last base on the list we had. I went in with Kayleigh and Justin. It was supposed to be simple: destroy the serum, burn all traces of it, all research notes and experiments. Well, one of them got to me. [Scoff] Yeah, I didn’t dodge the one time I should’ve. They hit me with this ray, probably another WMD they’d been working on. It was just a prototype, so it malfunctioned. Still hurt me pretty damn bad. 

[Long pause] Kayleigh had no choice. She took the serum and injected it into me. I honestly don’t remember most of what happened after, it’s a blur. I woke up and the effects of the blast were gone. The Ravens were destroyed, finally. But...it was different.

Apparently the serum saved me. It had been enough to reverse the effects of the ray, just enough that I could heal on my own. It doesn’t do much anymore now. It’s just sitting there, in my blood. It keeps me alive, that’s all I know. According to Abby it slowed my aging by tenfold. I’d still be alive...long after everyone was gone. I don’t know for how long. But it's definitely been a long while. 

So, here I am. Still kicking it. Stayed and worked in the SSR as a Fox through the Cold War, through all those nuclear threats. The Ravens are gone, but I could never shake the feeling that something more had to be done. If an underground, semi-cultish group of brainwashed assassins and scientists was able to replicate a top-secret serum that only Whittier had the formula to, then who knows what anyone else could do? If the Tesseract is still lying around in the bottom of the ocean, then what happens if someone does find it? If we try to end the world in nuclear war, then who will stop it? Who will fix it?

I couldn’t shake the feeling that there’s something else out there. Something terrible. Nothing is impossible anymore. I stopped believing that after Kayleigh and I got Kevin. After Kevin went through...everything he went through. And I know he would have agreed with me.

It was 1990 when I took up the mantle of SSR, around when the Cold War ended. I changed its name to SHIELD. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I founded this organization because I knew that we needed something much greater, much stronger, to protect us. 

But not just that. I wanted to put together a team of extraordinary individuals with extraordinary abilities to protect us from the forces unknown to ourselves - no matter how broken or fucked up they are. Because sometimes we won’t be enough, just by ourselves. I know there’s more than just nuclear missiles and human wars that we must be concerned about. I don’t have a name for those forces yet, but they’re out there. Call me crazy. Whatever. 

I call this team the Avengers. I call this cause the Avengers Initiative. Because if something happens...if there's people we can't save...they will be the ones there to avenge us.

Kevin would’ve been the first. 

The world’s changing. I’ve lived to witness it. We aren’t alone in it. Whatever that means, I hope with all my goddamn heart that we - whoever that encompasses - will be there to protect it.

So, there you have it. A brief, abridged version of my life and why I founded this thing. You know, at the heart of all this, in the end, I guess Kevin’s still the root of my cause. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, besides Kayleigh. [Long pause] He was fighting to the end, even when he crashed that damn plane into the Arctic. I’m proud of him. And I love him more than anything. But times have changed. I just wish he was here to see it. 

All that being said, I’m happy to hand the future of SHIELD to Stuart Hatford. I’m confident in his abilities and experience. I first met Stuart because he was also another covert operative. To say he was a good one would be an understatement. The Foxes are a pretty small group, and he was the only other person who would ever join us in our operations. He was sent home when one of his missions went wrong, and he was wounded in action. Got a Purple Heart and everything.

He’s a pretty damn brave and smart man. Runs in the Hatford family, I guess. He joined the army as a soldier when he was fresh out of high school, right in the midst of the Cold War, and I guess you could say he grew up there. Way too fast? Yeah. But that’s what you get when you become a soldier. It’s what happened to me. 

Anyways, Stuart’s going to have access to every single SHIELD file in our database and archives once I’m gone. I’ve been marking and keeping track of a few people who may be good fits for the Avengers Initiative, but I wholly trust that Stuart will let that list grow — and even assemble the team, when the time calls for it. 

You know, I’ll enjoy the hell out of retirement. I’ll be watching what Stuart does from afar, but I doubt I’ll need to intervene. It’s been a good, long run, but I’m tired. I never thought this is what I’d be doing with my life, you know. It’s strange. The fight never ends. First the Great War, then the second one. Then the Ravens, and now this. This new world. We’re always going to be needed. But SHIELD needs a new face and new hands, and Stuart will do a fine job. My usefulness has pretty much run its course. I can’t keep doing this much longer. I think...I have a feeling I’ll be done soon enough. [Laughter] Morbid, I know. Kayleigh always loved my dark humor. One of the reasons we clicked so well.

[Sigh, shuffling] Alright, enough sentiments for today. Stuart and I will be meeting tomorrow, and he said something about bringing his husband Adrian in as a potential SHIELD operative as well. So I’ll be meeting him. And after that...I’m out. I’m done.

[Quiet laughter] Yeah, I’m finally done.


	2. WYMACK, DAVID [ALIAS: FOXFIRE]

**Date of Birth:** 09/08/1897

**Status: ** <strike> ACTIVE</strike> DECEASED

**Last Known Address: **44 Kemper Lane, Palmetto, SC 29607

**Previous Address: **17 American Avenue, Washington, DC 20200

**Document Citizenship: **AMERICAN

| 

**Title:** FORMER DIRECTOR  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **WASHINGTON, DC

| 

**Height: **5’11”  
  
**Race: **AFRICAN AMERICAN

| 

**Weight: **170  
  
**Gender:** MALE

| 

**Hair:** BLACK  
  
**Dental:** NONE

| 

**Eyes:** BROWN  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, GERMAN

|   
  
**  
Identifiable Markings: **Scar on right hip

**Family: **Virgil Wymack, Father - DECEASED  
Cynthia Palmer, Mother - DECEASED  
Kayleigh Day, Wife - DECEASED  
Kevin Day, Son - <strike>DECEASED</strike>

**Education: **West Bridge High, Palmetto, SC 1912-1916  
American University, Washington, DC 1916-1917

**Employment: **Sergeant, US Military 1917-1920, 1940-1955  
Covert operative, Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR) 1955-1990  
Director, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (SHIELD) 1990-2019 

**SHIELD Employment: **Former Director of SHIELD

**Mission Qualifications: **Wymack is an expert strategist and soldier. After an accident involving a Raven weapon, Wymack was injected with a copy of Whittier’s serum to save his life, gaining extreme longevity as a result. His many years serving in SSR have equipped him with extensive experience regarding various kinds of weaponry as well as the abilities to lead successful raids and missions. Wymack is an extremely skilled and unique leader who will stop at nothing to fulfill his duties. [UPDATED 1990]

**Director’s Notes: **Mission qualifications written by Justin Knox. DW 1990

David passed away on March 12th, 2020. SH 2020


	3. HATFORD, STUART [ALIAS: CATCHER IN THE RYE]

** **

**Date of Birth: **08/14/1960

**Status: **ACTIVE

**Last Known Address: **219 West 27th Street, New York City, NY 12250

**Previous Address: **91 Prince Consort Road, London, ENG SG8 2BD

**Document Citizenship: **BRITISH

| 

**Title: **DIRECTOR  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **LONDON, ENG

| 

**Height: **5’9”  
  
**Race: **ASIAN

| 

**Weight: **157  
  
**Gender:** MALE

| 

**Hair:** BLACK  
  
**Dental:** NONE

| 

**Eyes:** BROWN AND GRAY  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, MANDARIN, RUSSIAN, GERMAN

|   
  
**Identifiable Markings: **Above-knee amputation on right leg, replaced by prosthetic implant

**Family: ** Thomas Hatford, Father - DECEASED  
Augusta Hatford, Mother - DECEASED  
Mary Hatford, Sister - DECEASED  
Oliver Hatford, Brother  
Hong Hatford, Brother

**Education: **The Westwood Academy, London, ENG 1974-1978

**Employment: **Covert operative, United States Military 1978-1994

**SHIELD Employment: **Director of SHIELD

**Mission Qualifications: **Hatford is one of the US Army’s best covert operatives, and the last new member of the covert group, the Foxes. He is a brilliant strategist and soldier. His brief stint with Wesninski Industries and relationship to co-CEO Mary Hatford have given him a crucial understanding of the developments and dangers of technology and weaponry. A recipient of the Purple Heart, with his strengths lying in his intellect and moral consciousness, Hatford is a highly capable and courageous leader. [UPDATED 1997]

**Director’s Notes: **He moved to New York to join his sister as an unofficial employee of Wesninski Industries for a brief period of time following his high school graduation. He enlisted in the US Army shortly after, where he quickly became one of their most skilled operatives and intelligence agents. He was sent home after he lost his leg. I met him when he joined us on the Foxes. He was one of our very first SHIELD members. DW 1997

His code name is “Catcher in the Rye” because he broke his hand once punching through a plane window to do an emergency “landing.” I just wanted to note that. DW 1998


	4. DAY, KEVIN [ALIAS: CAPTAIN AMERICA]

**Date of Birth: **02/22/1917

**Status: **ACTIVE

**Last Known Address: **219 West 27th Street, New York City, NY 12250

**Previous Address: **2 Liberty Street, Queens, NY 11427

**Document Citizenship: **AMERICAN

| 

**Title: **CAPTAIN, AVENGER  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **QUEENS, NY

| 

**Height: **6’0”  
  
**Race: **MIXED

| 

**Weight: **188  
  
**Gender:** MALE

| 

**Hair:** DARK BROWN  
  
**Dental:** NONE

| 

**Eyes:** GREEN  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, FRENCH

|   
  
**Identifiable Markings: **Tattoo of a queen chess piece on left cheekbone, scars on left forearm and wrist

**Family: ** David Wymack, Father - DECEASED  
Kayleigh Day, Mother - DECEASED

**Education: ** Liberty Institute, Queens, NY 1930-1934  
BA, History, New York University, New York City, NY 1934-1938

**Employment: **Bartender, O’Halligan’s, 1930-1936

**SHIELD Employment: **SHIELD Avenger

**Mission Qualifications:** Day is the world’s very first enhanced human: a supersoldier. His senses, body, and abilities are heightened to perfection. Day is a skilled strategist and one of the finest fighters in the world, using his morals and physical strength to his advantage. His weapon of choice is his vibranium shield. Day leads with stubbornness but clarity, a necessary quality for the success of future missions. [UPDATED 2020]

**Director’s Notes: **As of 1997, Kevin is still missing in action. Technically, killed in action, but I still refuse to believe that. Inputting his file for potential future use. DW 1997

Agent Day is clearly a capable leader but his attitude and temper may become an issue with his teammates. Understandable given his circumstances and losses, but keep an eye on him nonetheless.

You were right all along, David. SH 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm a certified dumbass and keep forgetting to do the sunday updates lmao


	5. JOSTEN, NEIL [ALIAS: IRON MAN]

**Date of Birth: **01/19/1996

**Status: **ACTIVE

**Last Known Address: **200 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10166

**Previous Address: **10 Hewes Street, Baltimore, MD 21201

**Document Citizenship: **AMERICAN

| 

**Title: **AVENGER  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **BALTIMORE, MD

| 

**Height: **5’3”  
  
**Race: **ASIAN

| 

**Weight: **115   
  
**Gender: **MALE

| 

**Hair: **AUBURN  
  
**Dental: **NONE

| 

**Eyes: **BLUE  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, MANDARIN, JAPANESE,

KOREAN, FRENCH, GERMAN, SPANISH, RUSSIAN

|   
  
**Identifiable Markings: **Miniaturized ARC reactor in chest cavity, dashboard lighter scars on left cheek, knife wound scars on right cheek, iron scar on right shoulder

**Family: ** Nathan Wesninski, Father - DECEASED   
Mary Hatford, Mother - DECEASED

**Education: ** Springfield Technical Academy, Baltimore, MD 2008-2010  
PhD, Mathematical Sciences & BS, Mechanical Engineering, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, MA 2010-2014

**Employment: **CEO, Hatford Industries (Formerly Wesninski Industries) 2014-PRESENT

**SHIELD Employment: **SHIELD Avenger

**Mission Qualifications: **Josten is a rare, brilliant genius. He uses his intellectual and engineering abilities to create and continually refine his Iron Man suit, consisting of near-perfect, impenetrable armor, incredibly advanced AI, and flying and shooting capabilities. This, combined with his experience in martial arts, fluidity in various languages, adaptability, and fierce passion, makes Josten a formidable force on the battlefield. [UPDATED 2020]

**Director’s Notes: **I first met him when we decided to partner with Wesninski Industries. Kid’s 17, top of his class, and about to graduate from MIT. This is what I have on him so far. He’s just incredible. He’s definitely a potential recruit. DW 2013

Brilliant mind but also a brilliant liar. Keep an eye on him in case this causes any issues. We may need to consider getting him to Betsy; no matter what he says, he is not “fine.” SH 2020


	6. MINYARD, ANDREW [ALIAS: THE WASP]

**Date of Birth: **11/04/1994

**Status:** ACTIVE

**Last Known Address: **200 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10166

**Previous Address: **35 Lindale Avenue, Oakland, CA 94612

**Document Citizenship: **AMERICAN

| 

**Title: **AVENGER  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **OAKLAND, CA

| 

**Height: **5’0”  
  
**Race: **CAUCASIAN

| 

**Weight: **119  
  
**Gender: **MALE

| 

**Hair: **BLOND  
  
**Dental: **NONE

| 

**Eyes: **HAZEL  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, GERMAN, RUSSIAN

|   
  
**Identifiable Markings: **Scars on the inside of both forearms, wears black earrings and black armbands

**Family: ** Charles Minyard, Father  
Tilda Minyard, Mother - DECEASED  
Aaron Minyard, Brother  
Nicholas Hemmick, Cousin

**Education: ** Oakland High, Oakland, CA 2008-2012  
BS, Criminal Justice & BS, Quantum Physics, Palmetto State University, Palmetto, SC 2012-2016

**Employment: **Researcher, Spear Enterprises 2011-2016

**Current Employment: **SHIELD Avenger

**Mission Qualifications: **Andrew Minyard is a terrific fighter, a menace on the battlefield. He has extensive knowledge and experience handling knives, which are incorporated into his Wasp suit. He is also armed with laser shooters (which he has deemed his “wasp stings”), bulletproof wings, and shrinking technology. Minyard is extremely loyal to whichever group he aligns himself with. He is not to be underestimated. [UPDATED 2020]

**Director’s Notes:** Not from David’s original list, but brought in on Neil’s recommendation. History of self-harm and sexual assault - issues brought up during sessions with Betsy, but he is getting better, which is good.

One of the few people responsible for the fall of Spear Enterprises. He may be one of our more deadly investments. But honestly, I admire him. SH 2020


	7. MINYARD, AARON [ALIAS: ANT MAN]

** **

**Date of Birth: **11/04/1994

**Status: **ACTIVE

**Last Known Address: **200 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10166

**Previous Address: **35 Lindale Avenue, Oakland, CA 94612

**Document Citizenship: **AMERICAN

| 

**Title: **AVENGER  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **OAKLAND, CA

| 

**Height: **5’0”  
  
**Race: **CAUCASIAN

| 

**Weight: **117  
  
**Gender: **MALE

| 

**Hair: **BLOND  
  
**Dental: **NONE

| 

**Eyes: **HAZEL  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, GERMAN

|   
  
**Identifiable Markings: **Faint scar across bridge of nose

**Family:** Charles Minyard, Father  
Tilda Minyard, Mother - DECEASED  
Andrew Minyard, Brother  
Nicholas Hemmick, Cousin

**Education: ** Oakland High, Oakland, CA 2008-2012  
BS, Biochemistry & BS, Quantum Physics, Palmetto State University, Palmetto, SC 2012-2016

**Employment: **Researcher, Spear Enterprises 2011-2016

**Current Employment:** SHIELD Avenger

**Mission Qualifications: **Aaron Minyard is unafraid to defend others. His Ant Man suit enables him to shrink and enlarge in milliseconds. His weapons of choice are his shrinking and enlarging discs, which he throws with impeccable aim. His suit also enables him to communicate with different species of ants to act on his behalf. Minyard is quite fast and agile, and incredibly hard to detect on the battlefield, much to our advantage. [UPDATED 2020]

**Director’s Notes:** Also brought in on Neil’s recommendation, alongside his brother and cousin. Helped orchestrate the heist and fall of Spear Enterprises with his brother and a few others. He's very close to Andrew. They are almost inseparable. SH 2020


	8. WALKER, NATALIE [ALIAS: BLACK WIDOW]

** **

**Date of Birth: **09/27/1994

**Status: **ACTIVE

**Last Known Address: **200 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10166

**Previous Address: **17 East Adams Street, Detroit, MI 43900

**Document Citizenship: **AMERICAN

| 

**Title: **AVENGER  
  
---|---  
  
**Place of Birth: **DETROIT, MI

| 

**Height: **5’5”  
  
**Race: **ASIAN

| 

**Weight: **116  
  
**Gender: **FEMALE

| 

**Hair: **WHITE WITH ENDS DYED RED  
  
**Dental: **NONE

| 

**Eyes: **BROWN  
  
**Languages: **ENGLISH, KOREAN, RUSSIAN, SPANISH, GERMAN

|   
  
**  
Identifiable Markings: **Bullet scar on left hip

**Family: ** Robert Walker, Father - DECEASED  
Stephanie Walker, Mother - DECEASED

**Education: **N/A

**Employment: **REDACTED

**Current Employment: **SHIELD Avenger

**Mission Qualifications: **Walker is a jack of all trades. She is incredibly skilled in martial arts and knifework, and her weapons of choice are her Widow’s Bites, electroshock weapons that she wears on both wrists. Her work in espionage has also equipped her with invaluable skills in deception and fighting. Walker is incredibly adaptable, agile, and quick. She is one of our best fighters. [UPDATED 2020]

**Director’s Notes: **Recruited on Knox’s recommendation. Previously was affiliated with the mob, where she worked as one of their top assassins after being kidnapped. She defected when she discovered they’d orchestrated her parents’ deaths and went rogue. Knox was the one who’d been sent to neutralize her. Now, she and Knox have a very close relationship. SH 2020

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!!!!!
> 
> so it's happening!!! i am combining my current hyperfixation with my past hyperfixation to create a NEW PASSION PROJECT TO GIVE ME PURPOSE IN LIFE!! lol jk but also not rly
> 
> i'm so fucking excited for this. there's gonna be art to go along with pretty much everything, and i've planned out a lot of their stories already, and this is gonna be BIG. it's gonna follow the general mcu timeline as well, so avengers 1-4 + many of their solo movies. i'm gonna try to incorporate aftg into this universe as best i can. i love this already and i rly rly hope you guys do too!! ik i have a bunch of wips to do but i'm gonna try to pre-write this as much as i can so i can also juggle those as well - but i'm gonna focus on this for a bit.
> 
> that being said, get ready!!! this is gonna be a pretty damn big au. hope you're ready!! if you liked this, kudos and comments are always appreciated and give me sm motivation :))
> 
> full files to be released soon, and our first origin story!! (for a certain captain)
> 
> it's called: IF YOU BLED, I'LL BLEED THE SAME


End file.
